barnes_breakdownfandomcom-20200213-history
2 Weeks Worth of Lucha Underground
Lucha Underground 3/4/15 Review Segment 1: Dario Cueto and Alberto El Patron Well, this was interesting I guess. Alberto really wants Texano on this show and Dario keeps giving him jobbers until Patron rips everything off the table and demands a match with Texano and makes Dario declares that as the main event. Alright, it’s okay to know what the main event is at the start of the show, Sounds good. Match 1- Mil Muertes vs Fenix This was pretty good, did enjoy the fast paced beginning with this beautiful Springboard Legdrop and some other great high flying ability by the Rey Mysterio of today. When Mil took control it got it pretty crazy with just the overbearing power of Mil. A great TKO, Fireman’s Carry Cutter was applied by Mil. Catrina shows up soon after this and distracts Mil, Fenix ends hitting a jumping cutter on Mil, only for a 2. Mil grabs Fenix and slams him with a huge Flat Liner, finishing off Fenix. Catrina has another fight until Fenix gets involved and stops Mil and so on and yeah, we’ve heard the story before between these 3. Should be interesting to how they continue this because right now, nothing really big happening, I guess. ** Segment 2: Konnan Short. Just hyping up this whole Cage and Puma rivalry. Should be interesting to see where this goes. Segment 3: Dario Cueto with Angelico, Son of Havoc and Ivelese Really nothing here. Just setting up a match for next week. 3 way between these 3 people. Thumbs for a giving some light on next week but we’re not even 20 minutes into this week to be honest. Segment 4: Puma and Patron Patron pretty much making a case that he is the next number #1 contender and as much as I like Patron, he needs to prove why. Which he will tonight, hopefully. A match between the 2 should be good anyway. Match 2: Big Ryck vs Sexy Star The match wasn’t anything special, just Ryck trying to be nice until Sexy slapped him and he pretty much held her down for the 3. After, The Crew showed up and attacked both of them until Ryck got the upper hand and almost took all of their heads off. 3 on 1, should be something. Nothing special but maybe it will end this pretty boring rivalry. * Main Event: Albero El Patron vs Texano This was a interesting battle, felt more like a showcase than a actual match. Really, not a lot to say. Patron gets disqualified anyway, it’ll be interesting to see where this is going. I’d like to see how the rest of the roster gets involved to be honest. As we saw earlier with the whole Puma/Patron segment. There’s definitely other people getting involved. I guess this isn’t over. *** Segment 5: King Cuerno Well, this was a great way to end the show in my honest opinion. Confirming a Cage Match between Johnny Mundo and King Cuerno for next show. Should be a awesome battle between the 2. Overall This was a basic show. wasn’t bad wasn’t good either. Just a average show, nothing too special. Interested in future matches, especially Cage/Puma 3. Should be interesting. Cuerno vs Mundo should be something. Lucha Underground 3/11 Review Match 1: Pentagon Jr. vs Argenis Good match from these 2, loved how it started the show off hot and got things going. Some just innovative things I’ve never seen. The reversals were there, I think the best Gorilla Press Slam into the turnbuckle that looked painful as hell. All of Pentagon’s moves are so brutal it’s not even funny. The finish was sick, A Package Piledriver into this painful armbreaker that literally looked like it broke Argenis' Arm. Also, Pentagon cut a promo after saying as no one can stop him. Pentagon has an interesting future in Lucha Underground definitely. *** Segment 1: Fenix and Catrina Catrina told Fenix he must bury Mil Muertes to be safe from him. So, I'm guessing a Buried Alive or Casket Match ahead for these 2? Probably, it should be interesting how they do it. Segment 2: Konnan This was more interesting than the last, Konnan is in a workshop as he builds a new cane, this cane is supposed to be more powerful than the last and how revenge is coming. What confuses me about this is are they going to do Cage vs Konnan or what's the exact point of this? It's cool but what's the point? I guess we'll find out more soon. Match 2: Angelico vs Ivelisse with Son of Havoc as Referee Good match here, with Ivelisse being the hottest girl in Lucha Underground for me and Angelico is the youngest standout and looks a bit like Dean Ambrose when you put them next to each other, which is an interesting fact. This was actually better than I was expecting, told a typical story but had funny moments and was enjoyable. Sexual/Comedy was the main thing here but some good wrestling and also was about Angelico not wanting to hit Ivelisse until the finish where he went for Havoc and Havoc ducked and Angelico pretty much knocked out Ivelisse for the win. After, Ivelisse was so pissed that she walked out of the ring on her own again, I think squashing this rivalry but continuing the issues between Havoc and his girlfriend, should be something to continue to be focused on. *** Segment 3: Mil Muertes and Catrina This was really interesting, Catrina kinda turning Fenix heel a bit here and Mil turning kinda face, it's confusing but we get a confirmined Casket/Coffin match for next week's show which should be very interesting. I'm guessing that's the big payoff to this rivalry. Main Event: Johnny Mundo vs King Cuerno (Steel Cage Match) This match was the best match out of both weeks. Just great action here, my only gripe is that Cuerno didn't win. I believe he needed to win and to see Cuerno vs Puma for the Lucha Underground Championship. But, a good back and forth battle here, both got out all of their big moves but no finishers. Cuerno showing just brutality and Mundo being Mundo with these good moves to Cuerno, I really thought Cuerno was going to win when that knee injury came into play. I saw a good spear by Mundo, not amazing but good. Cuerno had some vicious kicks to Mundo, back and forth as I said before. The finish is amazing, Mundo was about to escape and then stopped, and did this beautiful Cyclone type dive onto Cuerno for the 1 2 3. Really enjoyed this, also the commentators, Vampiro and Matt Striker, just fantastic work from those two on commentary tonight and they are becoming one of the best duos in wrestling today in my opinion. Mundo gets the obvious win and it makes a bit of sense because of how King Cuerno won his last feud with Drago and now losing to Johnny Mundo, alright. I'll accept that.Last thing, holy shit to this whole match. ***.5 Overall Well, this was the better of the 2 in my mind. I don't know, just didn't see anything in the one before. Next week should be interesting with Fenix and Mil in a Coffin Match and let's see where this Konnan stuff goes. Puma vs Cage soon, Drago in a series with someone who I forgot the name of. Aerostar? We'll see where Mundo and Cuerno go, Havoc and Ivelisse, Angelico. Patron and Texano. The future in Lucha looks interesting. Song Of The Day Hollywood Undead- Lion I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head I found the lion hidden right beneath my bed I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed Cause I am a lion and you are dead Here's a story of everything we'll ever be You can hide but some of us can never leave And if you go I don't need those little things They remind me of all our little dreams Can you hear the words? All I can say We can watch the world, even if they walk away Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today You were born a lion and a lion you will stay I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be Remember an army of all those little kids? Livin life like they only get a little bit It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle-end I'd rather die than watch you givin in I'm sorry daughter but your fathers not the same I can look into your eyes and I swear that I will change But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I say You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain After all only so much we can say Words can lose their meaning once you walk away Promise me that you'll love me, watch me as I fade I'll give you all the things that these lions never gave The hands on the clock & the things we cannot change Tearin out the pieces and take back what I made If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be Hey! I never meant to let go All I want & you're all I'll ever wanna know Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home.. of a pretty home.. of a pretty home.. Hey! I never meant to let go All I want & you're all I'll ever wanna know Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home.. of a pretty home.. of a pretty home.. Hey!.. I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be